Dragons
Throughout the story, dragons have often been the greatest threat, rivals, and allies to the protagonist, due in part to their strong presence within the Great Elroe Labyrinth. It is suspected that there are four main varieties of dragons, each based on the four primary elements wind, water, fire, and earth. It has been implied that the respective power of the species may follow a similar order. Dragons aligned to other attributes such as light or ice are also known, although they might be rarer than the basic elements. Earth dragons in particular have had a great impact in the story due to their presence in the Bottom and Lower strata of the Great Elroe Labyrinth. Most of our knowledge on wyrm evolution and skills is from the fire wyrms of the Middle Stratum. Introduction All dragons are born as wyrms, and only become full dragons after evolving several times. Becoming a dragon results in the creation of a new species, of which the individual is the only member:Volume 2-3: Middle Stratum Play-through, Start! appraisal of Feirune gives her species as Light Dragon Feirune, despite receiving her name from Shun. Although wyrms are considered to be sub-dragons, some can be just as strong as their evolved relatives. Volume 2-4: Wyrm? Not Fish? Earth Elroe Kolift: Unevolved earth wyrms. Black, wingless and chameleon-sized, with a life span of around ten years.Volume 1-S6: Training Fenerush: Domesticated yet prideful. Used to pull carriages. Araba: All-rounder capable of powerful earth magic and strong physical attacks. Kagna: A defence specialist that charges its opponents. Gehre: A speed specialist that can attack from unexpected directions. Ekisa: A young dragon without any particular speciality. Fire Elroe Gunerush: Weak and unintelligent. Also known as seahorses. Elroe Guneseven: Cautious and gluttonous. Also known as catfish. Elroe Gunerave: Powerful and intelligent. Also known as eels. Elroe Gunesohka: Defensive leaders that command lesser wyrms. Rend: A dragon with well-rounded stats. The overlord of the Middle Stratum. Water Suiten Looks like a pufferfish. Water wyrm: Looks like a huge shark.Volume 4-7: Demon Lord Attack Water Dragon: Looks like a plesiosaurVolume 4-9: Water Spider/Loch Ness Monster.Volume 4-S2: Entering the Great Elroe Labyrinth Light Feirune: A light dragon born as an earth wyrm. Was awarded the Light Wyrm skill as a result of being the Hero's familiar.Volume 3-S6: Hiding Dark Wraith Ice Nia Skills 「'Fire Wyrm LV10」'」►「'Fire Dragon LV10'」►「'???'」 「'Dragon Scales LV10'」►「'Imperial Scales LV10'」►「'Divine Scales LV10'」 All wyrms have a Wyrm skill, and with the exception of Feirune, all dragons have a Dragon skill. As the Fire Wyrm skill increases in level, it grants new abilities: *Level 1: Fireball BreathVolume 2-4: Wyrm? Not Fish? *Level 2: Heat Wrap *Level 3: Life ExchangeVolume 2-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm; Dragon ScalesVolume 2-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm: "That, and the defensive power granted by Dragon Scales, the last level-3 ability granted by Fire Wyrm." *Level 4: Flame Breath *Level 8: Flame Wrap. ''Wreathes the user in an intense blaze, improving physical abilities.''Spider vs Fire Dragon Before level 10, Light Wyrm grants the Humanification ability, which gives the user a human body to match their mind. The Dragon Scales skill is awarded upon evolution to Elroe Guneseven (catfish), and is upgraded to Imperial Scales in Elroe Guneseven. The Dragon Scales skill causes scales to grow over the creature's body which have a high defense value and interfere with the composition of magic.. Imperial Scales has the same effect but stronger.Volume 2-9: Lord of the Fire Sea Evolutions (WN) Trivia *Wyrms and Dragons count separately towards hunting titles. *The earth wyrm that attacked Shun at the academy had stats of around 2000 and the Imperial Scales skill. *Professor Oriza teaches her class about wyrms and dragons. *Wyrms do not have the Wyrm Power skill awarded by the Wyrm Slayer title, although it is possible that Fire Wyrm is simply a superior version. *The Flame Breath ability can be dispersed by Light Attack.Volume 2-S6: Earth Wyrm Attack *Dragon Scales need to be removed before eating, and can be eroded by Deadly Poison.Volume 3-5: Spider vs Fire Wyrm *The first evolution of Elroe Kolift is approximately three feet long, and has around 700 in each stat.Volume 2-S3: Fei's Training Day *According to Shun, a high level dragon can evolve into a naga.Volume 1-S3: The Hatchling Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Dragon Category:Wyrm Category:Skill